Alles ändert sich?
by schwarzes-Kaetzchen
Summary: Draco Malfoy führt ein perfektes Leben. keine Arbeit, viele Frauen, viel Geld, ausgiebigen Sex. Es läuft alles perfekt, bis er nach 4 jahren einen alten Bekannten wieder trifft (irgendwann slash)...R/R
1. Alles hat einen Anfang

Gehört mir alles nicht und ich krieg wieder nischt.  
  
Kapitel 1. Begegnung nach Jahren  
  
Ein leises Quietschen ertönte als sich die Tür langsam öffnet. Ein Paar schwarzer, ramponierter Stiefel betrat das Gasthaus. Die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klick zu und der dazugehörige Mann durchquerte den Raum. Sein schwerer Umhang passte sich genau seinen Bewegungen an, versteckt aber geschickt, das er leicht humpelte. Der Mann, höchstens 21 Jahre alt, lies sich auf einem Stuhl an der Theke nieder. Die einzige Farbe die er trug, schien schwarz zu sein. Der Umhang bedeckte den größten Teil des Körpers. Unter seinem rabenschwarzen Haar lugte ein schwarzes Stirntuch hervor und sein Mund war ebenfalls von einem bedeckt. Nur die hellen Augen zeigen, das er noch lebt. Sie hoben sich stark vom schwarzen Stoff ab was ihnen den gewissen Glanz verleihte. Der Schwarze zog sich die Handschuhe aus, welche eindeutig mit Blut befleckt waren, und strich sich durch die Haare. An seiner Hand waren vereinzelte kleine Schnitte zu erkennen die von Kampf und Erfahrung berichteten. Schließlich zog er das Tuch, welches seinen Mund bedeckte, herunter und atmete tief ein. Man erkannt plötzlich die sanften Züge des Gesichts und auch die Traurigkeit. Schließlich kam der Wirt, Tom, eilig angelaufen. Er kannte diesen Gast nur all zu gut. Er kam nämlich nach jeden Auftrag hier her, um zu Trinken und zu vergessen. "Wie immer?", fragte Tom also nur ruhig und wartete gar nicht erst auf das Nicken des jungen Mannes. Dieser stand auf und ging in seine altbekannte Ecke. Dort stand ein einziger kleiner Tisch und zwei Stühle. Sie war nicht von den magischen Lichtern beleuchtet und man konnte hervorragend sein Alleinsein genießen. Der zahnlose Wirt brachte ihm seine Flasche Rotwein und ein Glas und verschwand dann wieder. Der Junge tat ihm leid. Er wusste das er freiwillig gegen die dunklen Mächte kämpfte, jedoch sah es immer so aus, als würde er noch viel mehr tun. Außerdem hatte er seinen eigenen Methoden und Arten. Tom hatte ihn schon seit Jahren nicht mehr Lächeln gesehn. Der Schwarzhaarige legte seinen Umhang ab. Seine Kleidung war schlicht und recht einfach. Um seinen Hals glitzerte eine Silberne Kette mit einem Phönix dran. Das Zeichen dafür, das er den Orden des Phönix unterstützte. Einer Widerstandsgruppe, die gegen eine neue Diktatur ankämpfte. Er zog aus seiner Tasche einen kleinen Beutel und öffnete ihn gemächlich. Er enthielt einige merkwürdig riechende Pflanzen, von denen er sich eine fischte. Er lies sie in den Rotwein fallen und ein leises Zischen war zu hören. Dann goß er sich ein Glas voll und begann es zu trinken. Es hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf den Jungen und er schloss genüßlich die Augen. Er konnte jetzt einfach nur noch abschalten und vergessen. Vergessen das er erst vor einer Viertelstunde wieder Menschen ermordet hatte, um ein paar Geiseln zu befreien. Aber er wusste, das er sie nicht hätte töten müssen. Er hätte sie einfach nur entwaffnen können, doch statt dessen hat er das Schwert gezogen. Seine Verbündeten taten es ihm gleich und so fielen sie über ihre Feinde her, wie hungrige Wölfe. Das Töten war auf einmal schon alltäglich, das er gar nicht mehr weiter darüber nachdenken konnte. Wie ein Raubtier bloß viel sinnloser. Er wusste, als er damit anfing, wollte er es nicht und tat es doch. Der Haß auf die Menschen die sein Freunde geschunden hatten, war viel zu groß um ihn zu überdecken. Niemand hatte ihn damals daran gehindert und heute tut es auch keiner.. Es ist eher so, das alle von ihm erwarten das er Mordet. Obwohl es doch so falsch war. Sie wollten, das er sie rettete, selbst wenn er dabei über Leichen ging. Nur selten bot ihm jemand seine Hand an. Sie fürchteten und verehrten ihn. Er war ihr Sinn, ihr Licht, ihre Hoffnung. Er war der, der sie retten sollte. Der sie vor dunklen Schatten beschütze und sie auffing, wenn sie fielen. Sie verließen sich darauf, das er das tat und er verließ sich darauf, das niemand ihm half. Was seinen Freunden geschah, wollte immerhin keiner am eigenen Leib erleben. Freundschaft war in dieser Zeit mehr Last als Hilfe, merkten sie bald. Es war zu riskant, sein Freund zu sein. Denn das waren seine Schwächen und sie wollten ihn doch nicht verlieren, ihren glorreichen Held, ihren Jungen der lebt.  
  
Die Tür des tropfenden Kessels öffnete sich ein weiteres mal und wie zu vor, achtete niemand darauf, obwohl der Mann ganz sicher nicht zu übersehen war. Neben ihm lief seine Begleiterin in einem Aufreizenden Kleid mit tiefem Ausschnitt, aus dunkelgrünem Samt. Jedoch geriet sie selbst durch seine Ausstrahlung in den Hintergrund. Der Mann war dünn und wirkte sehr zierlich. Die haut war blass und bildete so einen starken Kontrast zu seinem glänzenden schwarzen Anzug und seinem leichtem, schimmernden Umhang. Seine platinblonden Haare waren zu einem kleinen Zopf gebunden und er hatte Augen wie die stürmische See. Sein Gesicht war mit Arroganz und Abneigung geziert. Gelangweilt lies er den Blick durch die Kneipe wandern, und achtetet dabei nicht auf seine Begleitung, die liebevoll mit ihm flirtete. Er rümpfte die Nase und sein Gesicht zeigte eine Spur von Ekel. Hier war ihm eindeutig alles zu gewöhnlich. Trotzdem kam er immer wieder hier her und blieb hier, wenn auch nur um zu zeigen, das man sich für Geld alles Kaufen kann. Er hatte nichts von seinem alten Charakter verloren. Er lies sich elegant an einen Tisch nieder und achtete immer noch nicht auf seine Verehrerin, egal wie viele verliebte Blicke sie ihm auch zu warf . Er hatte gestern erst eine recht angenehme Nacht mit ihr und einigen anderen Verbracht. Er wollte Befriedigung und Überlegenheit, sie wollten Geld und seinen Körper. Und dann hatte sie sich, wie jede Andere in ihn verliebt. Der Blonde lies noch einmal den Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Diesmal entdeckte er die finstere Ecke und erkannte sofort, das dort jemand saß. Plötzlich spürte er ein Gewicht auf seinem Schoß. Die junge Hure hatte sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihn gesetzt. Er wusste, sie war unter ihrem Kleid nackt und voller Sehnsucht und Lust. Sie leckte hastig sein Gesicht und preßte fordernd ihre Schenkel gegen seine Hüfte. Sie hatte den Mann in der Ecke nicht bemerkt und er sie nicht. Aber ihr Begleiter schon. Er griff ihr grob zwischen die Beine und sie keuchte vor Schmerz. Dann schubste er sie von seinem Schoß und zeigte so mit, das sie ihm zu wider war. Sie kroch auf dem Boden wieder zu ihm und schmiegte sich an sein Bein. Er grinste überheblich. Er war wie ein Droge. Sie war vollkommen ihrer Sucht verfallen. Sie war vollkommen ihm verfallen. Und er lies sie fallen und hob seinen Zauberstab. Ein Wort sprang aus seinen geschwungenen Mund. Brennender Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper und verstärkte nur noch mehr ihr Verlangen. Sie keuchte und jammerte und strich sich erregt über die Brust. Er hob den Fluch von ihr und sah triumphierend zu ihr herab, als sie begann seine ledernen Stiefel zu küssen. Er trat nach ihr und stand auf. Er brauchte sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihm gegeben, was sie hatte. Aber das war ihm nicht mal annähernd genug. Sie flehte, bettelte und betete ihn an, zu bleiben. Doch er ging einfach die Treppe hoch, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Die Hure begann darauf hin hysterisch zu kreischen, zu weinen. Sie kratzte sich mit ihren langen Fingernägeln das schöne Gesicht auf. Er hatte sie abgewiesen und nicht einmal ein Wort mit ihr geredet. In ihrer Verzweiflung zerriß sie ihr Kleid, entblößte ihren schönen Körper und ihre Hand glitt zwischen ihre Beine. Sie rief seinen Namen, zusammen mit unzähligen Gebeten und Geschluchze. Die wenigen Gäste, die noch hier waren, achteten auch auf dieses Schauspiel nicht, da sie auch das gewöhnt waren. Es war nur allzu normal, das wenn der sogenannte "Eiskalte Engel" die Bühne betritt, eine hysterische Hure nicht weit war. Er lies sie alle zu sich kommen, lies sich verwöhnen, machte sie von sich abhängig und lies sie dann fallen oder quälte und tötete sie zum Spaß. Niemand sagte etwas dagegen. Niemand machte etwas dagegen. Es war gesetzlich erlaubt Huren zu töten, den diese waren eh meist nur Muggel die von Zauberern benutz wurden um Glück zu verbreiten. Einzig allein wenige Widerstandskämpfer vom Phönixorden taten etwas dagegen, aber es waren einfach nicht genug von ihnen da. Die Zaubererwelt gehörte bereits fast Vollständig den dunklen Schatten der Menschenseelen und deren Nachläufern. Es war nicht erlaubt, aber es war eigentlich den meisten egal. Sie machten entweder mit oder verließen sich auf ihre wenigen Helden.  
  
Nach dem die Verzweifelte aus der Kneipe gezehrt war, kam der Engel wieder herunter. Er hatte seinen Umhang abgelegt und er ging zielstrebig auf die Ecke zu. Er wollte wissen, wer er war, der dort so alleine saß und so eine mächtige Aura besaß, das es einem fast erschreckte. Zu mindestens einen normal Sterblichen. Seine Augen waren in der Dunkelheit nicht viel nützlich, aber trotzdem sah er die blitzende Kette. "So, so. Ein verzweifelter Held also.", hauchte er und ging noch einen Schritt auf ihm zu. Der junge Mann drehte den Kopf nicht zu ihm, aber durch das funkeln in seinen Augen merkte er, das er aufmerksam zu hörte. Er war sich sicher, das er diesen Mann kannte, aber im Moment war es ihm egal woher. Der Eisengel setzte sich einfach ihm gegenüber und beobachtete ihn mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Natürlich, wie konnte er ihn vergessen. Er sah zwar sein Gesicht nicht, aber er wusste es trotzdem ganz genau. " Eine nette Show, Malfoy. Ich hoffe nur du hast die Dame dafür wenigstens gut bezahlt.", sagte der schwarzhaarige mit rauher Stimme und trank einen Schluck. Er wusste also auch, mit wem er sich grad unterhielt. " Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst das ich für so Etwas Geld ausgebe? Scheinbar bist du meine Art nicht mehr gewohnt, Potter.", meinte Malfoy und strich sich durch das blas glänzende Haar. Es war die erste Begegnung nach 4 Jahren. Keiner von beiden konnte behaupten, das er den andern Vermißt hätte. "Nun darüber bin ich auch sehr froh. Ich habe wahrhaftig Besseres zu tun als mich mit deiner Art anzufreunden.", meinte Potter zurück und schloss die Augen. Zu mindestens keiften sie sich nicht wie kleine Kinder an. Darauf hatte er nach dem heutigen Tag wahrhaftig keine Lust mehr. "Mmh glaubst du etwa ich oder meine Art legen Wert auf deine Freundschaft? Sicher nicht.", meinte Malfoy grinsend. Er beobachtete den Schatten in dem sich der schwarzhaarige versteckte. " Apropos Versager und Schwächlinge. Wo sind eigentlich deine beiden Anhängsel? Ich will doch bloss nicht hoffen, das sie schon von uns geschieden sind. Oder haben sie dich gar sitzen lassen?", fragte Malfoy mit gespielten entsetzten. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Malfoy.", meinte Potter ruhig und trank noch einen Schlug. Er war sich allerdings bewußt, das seine Ruhe nur von der Pflanze kam. Er nahm das, was Malfoy sagte nur halb war. Sein Kopf schmerzte und seine Sicht vernebelt. Er schmeckte das getrocknete Blut auf seinen Lippen und roch den Geruch in seinen Sachen, vermischt mit Schweiß und Dreck. Ohne auf Malfoy zu achten legte er den Kopf auf den Tisch. "Wie niedlich Potter. Bist du etwa müde oder bereitete dir meine Anwesenheit Probleme?" Er strich über den kühlen Stoff seines Hemdes. " Könntest du mich nicht einfach alleine lassen.", stöhnte Potter zwischen seinen Armen hervor. "Ich könnte alles, aber ich will es gar nicht. Wenn es dir schlecht geht, kann es mir ja nur besser gehen.", meinte er überlegend und lehnte sich lässig zurück. "Na wenn du es nicht lassen kannst.", meinte Potter nur und stand auf. Malfoy war nicht sonderlich darüber überrascht. Er würde es wiederholen, wenn Potter vernünftig darauf reagieren konnte. Bis dahin lies er ihm noch ein wenig Zeit zum überlegen. Als Potter zur Tür ging, konnte sich Draco ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen und wollte es auch gar nicht. "Potter. Ich würde mal eine Therapie machen. Du läufst wie eine hinkende Ente." Der Schwarzhaarige verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Kessel und der Engel blieb zurück. Dieser lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Er hatte Potter nicht einmal richtig gesehn. Nur seinen keuchenden Atem und den Geruch von Blut hat er wahrgenommen. Selbst die ihn früher immer finster an funkelnden Augen, beachteten ihn diesmal nicht. Wie als wäre Potter gar nicht anwesend. Dann wunderte es Malfoy auch gar nicht warum der Junge so lahm reagierte. Haute lies er ihm noch Schonzeit aber beim nächsten Treffen würde einiges anders Laufen.  
  
Hallöchen Ich hab jetzt einfach mal Bock so was nettes hier runter zu schreiben. Das liest sich eh keine durch also kann ich ja so viel labbern wie ich will. Dadurch wird die Fic länger. * lach* Also ich habe ganz spontan beschlossen, mein andere Fanfic schlafen zu legen. Leb wohl und ade. So und hier ist dann mal was schickes neues. Muss eh keinen gefallen, ist nämlich eigentlich auch nur für eine Freundin von mir. Aber vielleicht mache ich anderen Leuten ja damit eine Freude. Wenn ja dann solln sie es mir sagen.^^ Ach ja die Chatergorie ist General weil ich nicht weis wo ich das einordnen soll. Gebt mir mal am Schluss der Fic einen Typ. Sorry aber das werden recht viele, recht kurze Kapitel werden. Ich kann glaub ich nicht gut um einen Punkt herum reden. Naja begnügt euch einfach damit. Ich zwing euch ja nicht es zu lesen. Also hört ja auf.^^  
  
In Hochwürden, euere Kaminkatze. ^.^ 


	2. und es geht weiter

Nischt, nischt, nischt... vielleicht schickt ihr mir einfach mal Geld damit ich was neues hier hin schreiben kann.  
  
2.Kapitel Verführt  
  
Die nächsten Wochen verliefen recht Ereignislos für den ehemaligen Slytherin. Er spielte sein übliches Spiel mit den Frauen, denen er Freiheit und Liebe versprach. Er wusste nicht warum er das tat, aber es gefiel ihm, wenn man ihn etwas Geborgenheit und vergebliche Liebe schenkte. Ansonsten war es natürlich Befriedigung nach der er sich sehnte und die er brauchte. Allerdings waren die vielen Orgien langsam langweilig. Er sehnte sich nach etwas neuem. Geld spielte für den ersten Moment keine Rolle. Wurde es ihm dann zu teuer, lies er die Huren einfach verschwinden. Immerhin hatte er wichtigere Sachen zu kaufen, als Frauen. Die meisten bezahlte er aber eh nicht. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust mehr, auf diese uninteressanten Spiele. Jedoch überkam es ihm erneut, als er die Mauern der Festung betrachtete. Er hatte, vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit, eine Einladung zu einem Ball bekommen. Es waren natürlich nur Schwarzmagier, Todesser und andere dunkle Geschöpfe geladen. Und da er in diesen Kreisen ein sehr hohes Tier war, wenn auch nur wegen seinem Aussehen und seinem Geld, war er natürlich einer der ersten, die, die Einladung bekamen. Malfoy war natürlich mal wieder vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet und sein blondes Haar strahlte so zusagen jeden entgegen. So war er nur schwer zu übersehen. Er war eben wie immer perfekt. Die Halle war festlich Geschmückt und über 100 dunkle Gestalten waren hier. Jede schön in ihrer eigenen perfekten Art. Sie ließen Charm und körperliche Reize spielen. Es roch nach Blumen und Wein. Die Augen waren mit schwarzen Masken umrahmt. Sie saßen so an vielen Tischen und unterhielten sich mit falschen Lachen und unbändiger Lust. Sie tranken Wein und betörten ihre Sinne und ihren Kopf mit Drogen. Malfoy lies sich an einen der Tische nieder. Natürlich kam sofort eine Schar von jungen, aufreizenden Frauen zu ihm herüber. Sie waren alle Töchter von hohen und angesehenen Familien. Sie zu erniedrigen und zu quälen lockte den eiskalten Engel doch stark. So saß bald ein Mädchen auf seinem Schoß und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und wild, während die anderen fast vor Eifersucht platzten. Sie fielen nicht weiter auf. Die anderen Gäste hatten besseres zu tun. Eine Schar von nackten Freudenmädchen erfreuten die Besucher. Geschundene Kinder wurden in Käfigen ausgestellt und verkauft. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen von Tränen und ihre Rücken zerschlagen. Es waren Kinder von Muggeln. Ihr unschuldiges Lächeln würden sie wohl nie wieder bekommen. Graue Augen verfolgten das Spiel. Während ein Mädchen seinen Hals leckte und dabei unablässig stöhnte, sah sich Draco gelangweilt in der Halle um. Es kam ihm schon fast in den Sinn, wieder zu gehen und plötzlich entdeckte er das, was er die ganze Zeit suchte. Die schönste schwarze Rose die je sein Auge gesehn hatte. Das Mädchen was er wollte. Er wollte das sie ihn anflehte, ihn anbettelte und vergötterte. Er wollte sie.  
  
Zwischen einer kleinen Schar von Anbetern saß ein Mädchen, welches man nicht alle Tage bei solchen Treffen sah. Ihr Körper war wohl geformt, sah aber nicht so künstlich aus wie die, der anderen, da die Haut dunkler war. Sie trug ein kurzes, schwarzes Kleid, welches sehr gut erahnen lies, was sich darunter befand. Ihre Harre waren kurz und schwarz und schimmerten kaum merklich. Ihr Mund war voll und lieblich und doch ohne jede Schminke. Die Wangen vor Hitze leicht gerötet. Sie hatte eine gewisse Echtheit und Unschuldigkeit, die er noch nie gesehn hatte. Die Männer wuselten um sie herum, jedoch kamen ihr nicht zu nahe. Sie erlaubte es ihnen durch Küsse, aber sie duldete die Finger auf ihrem Körper nicht. So führten sie einen Kampf um sie und der Gewinner durfte sie berühren. Gierig leckte er ihr übers Gesicht, und sie lies es geschehen und formte mit ihren Lippen vereinzelte Wörter. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und schaute hinüber zu dem Blonden. Diese Augen. Draco Malfoy hatte noch nie solche unruhigen und wilden Augen gesehn. Niemand hatte ihn mit so viel Leidenschaft angesehen, selbst die Hure in seinem Arm nicht. Durch das schwarz der Maske, die sie trug, stachen ihre beiden Funkelnden Sterne besonders hervor. Sie waren leuchtend grün und nur auf ihn gerichtet. Und plötzlich stand sie auf, und lies alle ihre Opfer fallen. Sie beachtete sie nicht weiter und verließ die Halle. Malfoy grinste und folgte ihre voller Begierde. Der Wind pfiff kalt um die Höhen der Burg und die Nacht war sternklar. Dort saß sie, und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an, als hätte sie nur auf ihn gewartet. Das hatte sie sicher auch. "So, so du bist also die Blüte von der mir Nikolas erzählte.", meinte der Blonde und ging langsam auf sie zu. Sein schwarzer Engel strich sich durch die Haare und fuhr mit den Finger über die feuchten Lippen. "Nikolas erzählt viel und gerne. Das ist nicht sonderlich gut für ihn. Aber schön das ihr mich bereits kennt, Malfoy", hauchte sie mit einer unglaublichen Stimme. "Man sagte mir, das er nicht mehr unter uns weile.", fuhr Malfoy fort und lies dabei keine Sekunde das Mädchen aus den Augen. "Wohl war. Er war manchen Leuten ein Dorn im Auge. Er musste verschwinden.", meinte sie kalt und gelassen. Ihre Träger rutschten dabei über ihre nackte Schulter. Malfoy sog zischend die Luft ein. "So du hast ihn also verkauft, ja?" Sie lachte, kalt und freudlos. Ein Lachen das nicht zu ihren warmen Gesichtszügen passte. "Ihr kennt mich grade erst seit ein paar Minuten und wollt schon wissen, wenn ich alles veraten habe?", fragte sie und blickte ihm in seine Stahlgrauen Augen. Draco ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. " Ich bin ein Menschenkenner. Ich weis es.", beharrte er. "Man hat mir auch gesagt, das du immer nach neuen Informationen suchst. Ich könnte dir alle Geben die du brauchst.", fuhr er fort und legte seine nackte Hand auf ihr Bein. "So? Sehr reizend von euch. Dann erzählt mir was ihr wisst.", sagte sie und überschlug ihre Beine. "Erst hätte ich gerne meinen Lohn dafür.", flüsterte er und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Sein Hand strich ihren Schenkel aufwärts. "Da bin ich aber jetzt ein besserer Menschenkenner als ihr, euer Ehren. Sagt es mir, dann bekommt ihr, was ihr wollt. Glaubt mir, ich halte meine versprechen. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen.", hauchte sie und schob ihn von sich. Sie lächelte dabei unglaublich warm und verführerisch. "Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Draco ruhig. "Nun ihr seit Bekannt für eure "Bettgeschichten" mit den Huren und Freudenmädchen. Keine von ihnen wurde bis jetzt bezahlt, noch wurden die anderen Versprechen eingelöst." "Es scheint als wüßten wir viel übereinander. Wie gut das wir uns endlich treffen." Sie schloss genießerisch die Augen. "Ja, dies ist wohl ein Treffen des Schicksals. Das erste und letzte." Malfoys Lust auf das Mädchen steigerte sich ins unermeßliche und er wollte sie einfach jetzt haben. Das die Sache einmalig war, gab ihr noch den letzten Kick. "Also was willst du wissen?", fragte er und stellte sich vor sie. Sie sollte es bloss schnell machen. "Nicht viel. Ich habe gehört sie dienen dem dunklen Lord. Ich will den Ort wissen an dem ihr als nächstes aufeinander trefft.", forderte sie und wickelte eine Haarsträhne um den kleinen Finger. "Ein Treffen findet in meinem Haus in der nächsten Woche statt. Der dunkle Lord wird sich aber nur zeigen, wenn seine engsten Diener bei ihm sind. Und die sind im Moment aber verhindert.", fuhr Malfoy fort. Er verstand die Frage nicht ganz. Es konnte nicht viel passieren wenn er es so sagte. Sie wusste nämlich sicher nicht wo sich Malfoy Manor befand. Aber sie fragte auch nicht weiter nach. "Nun mehr wollte ich auch nicht von ihnen, Malfoy.", meinte sie und stand auf. "So?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue. Hatte sie etwa...er konnte nicht weiter denken, da hatte sie schon seinen Kragen gepackt und zog ihn zu sich. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, war es wie ein Aufprall von Wasser auf Feuer, von Flammen auf Eis, von Wellen auf Klippen. Die Zungen tanzten förmlich in ihren Mündern und sie schmeckten die Süße des anderen. Malfoy hatte noch nie solch einen Kuss gespürt. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen stöhnte und grub ihre Finger brutal in seine Schulter, doch er spürte nichts. Er sah nur noch die beiden Smaragde und spürte die schlagende Zunge. Er keuchte. "Wie ist dein Name?" " Nennt mich wie ihr es wollt, Malfoy. Würde ich euch meinen Namen sagen, müsste ich euch anlügen. Und ich lüge nie." , meinte die Schöne und zog ihn am Kragen mit sich.  
  
Der Mond scheint silbern durch das, nur schwach erleuchtete Zimmer. Der Wind spielt mit den Vorhängen und ein metallisches Klirren war zu hören. Eine warme Hand tastet nach Wärme und greift totes, glattes Haar. Jede Berührung glich einem elektrischen Schlag und ein tosendes Feuer brach aus. Flammen loderten im inneren des Körpers. Es war Liebe, aber eine andere Art davon. Es war Leidenschaft, aber nur zu der Lust. Es war pure Lust. Wie ein warmer, feuchter Lufthauch streifen die Finger den Körper des anderen und hinterlassen eine brennende Stelle. Die Bewegungen waren ruckartig und grob und doch wieder geschmeidig und liebevoll. Heiße Lippen öffnen sich wie rote Rosen. Harre kleben auf verschwitzter und empfindlicher Haut. Sie können nicht von einander lassen. Berühren sich immer wieder voller Sucht und springen dann wieder hastig von einander weg. Das Seufzen und Stöhnen macht ihre Kehlen trocken und staubig. Sie wollen Wasser und küssen einen feuchten Mund. Auf glatter, seidener Haut schimmern Perlen der Lust, in den Augen brennt Gier. Hände berühren sich, versinken in einem Liebesspiel und suchen dann weiter den erhitzen Leib des andern. Grobe Stöße, die Luft voller Gerüche und Geräusche, die Hand auf harte Knospen gepreßt. Eng umschlungen sind die beiden Engel und werden zu eins. Verschmelzen in einander und fügen dem anderen und sich Selbst Wunden zu. Wunden die niemals heilen. Eine forschende Zunge im heißen inneren des anderen und Sehnsüchtiges Gejammer und Geseufze. Blitze durch schnellen ihre Körper und verspannt sie. Sie suchen immer tiefer und erzittern bei jeder weiteren Berührung und Entdeckung. Sie krallen an einander fest, auf ewig und nur für ein paar Minuten. Sie fallen. Sie fallen zusammen in warmes Licht und eisigen Schauer. Doch sie halten sich, verkrampfen und seufzen. Und alles war vergessen. Alles schien plötzlich so unwichtig und unwirklich. Nur der ihnen gegenüber liegende Engel zählt. Und dessen leidenschaftliche und kalte Augen in denen sie versinken. So schnell würden sie einander wohl nicht vergessen, wenn überhaupt. Der Kopf sinkt erschöpft auf die Schulter des anderen. Geheuchelte Geborgenheit verbreitet Wärme und Schutz. Sie können einander nie Vertauen doch für diese Nacht gaben sie sich der Versuchung hin. Wie Kinder, die sich nach Mutterliebe sehnten und doch viel intensiver. Und noch spüren sie nicht ihre unzähligen Wunden.  
  
Selbst wenn man sie nicht sieht, aber Narben bleiben für immer. Und wenn es nur der Schmerz ist, der noch an sie erinnert. Also leg das Messer weg. Es ist scharf und tut weh. Fürchterlich weh...  
  
Es roch nach frischen Rosen und klarem Wasser. Malfoys Augen blinzeln. Verschwommen nimmt er seine Umgebung war. Alles scheint so Unwirklich und ihm war entsetzlich kalt. Etwas fehlte. Oder besser jemand. Seine Hand tastet über den weichen Stoff. Nein sie war tatsächlich fort. Er schloss die Augen ein weiteres mal. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten einer Hure hinterher zu trauern. Solche Menschen waren eindeutig nicht auf seinem Niveau. Falls man sie überhaupt Menschen nennen konnte. Er strich sich durch die weichen Haare. Sie konnte das eindeutig besser und leidenschaftlicher, auch wenn es wohl keinen Menschen gab, der ihn so liebte, wie er sich. Er hätte vermissen können. Ihre Küsse, ihre Stimme, ihre Haut, ihre Haare, ihre Augen, sie. Doch Draco wollte sie nicht vermissen. Er kannte diese Weib nicht und höchstens für einen Nacht war sie gut genug. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf. Er redete sich einfach ein, sie zu vergessen. Nachdem er seine morgendliche Waschtour beendet hat, verließ er, eitel und selbst verliebt wie immer, das Schloss. Doch als sein Pferd den Weg hinab preschte, spürte er plötzlich ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken. Er drehte sich um und währe fast wieder zurück geritten. Sie stand einfach nur da und schaute ihn mit leeren Augen an. Der Wind spielte mit ihrem kurzen Haar. Er sah auf ihrer Stirn einen silbernen Reifen glänzen und ihr Kleid wehen. Er drehte sich weg. Diese Augen mochte er nicht. Sie waren wie seine eigenen Leer und Ausdruckslos. Ohne jegliche Gefühle, ohne jeglichen Willen. Seine Gefolgschaft trieb zur Eile an. Es war gut möglich, das man ihnen auflauerte. Das brachte Malfoy zurück in die Realität. Er hatte keine Zeit. Er durfte nicht träumen. Träume sind verboten. In ihnen versteckst du dich nur vor der Wirklichkeit. Ja so, dachte er es sich und so wird es auch sein. Sein schwarzes Roß macht einen Satz und trägt seinen Reiter sicher fort. Ihre Hand verläßt das Geländer. Sie dreht sich langsam um. Sie entfernt sich. Man wartet auf sie. Sie hatte noch viel zu tun. "Vergiß alles einfach. Wir sehn uns nicht wieder. Zumindest nicht so. Nun flieg mein kleiner weißer Vogel." Die Tür schlug mit einem leisen Klick zu.  
  
Naha. Da bin ich mal wieder und mag euch stressen. Mag sich zwar alles recht seltsam an hören was ich schreibe, aber das gehört alles zum Ablauf der Geschichte. Ich bin übrigens kein großer Draco-fan aber es macht einfach Spaß aus seiner Sicht zu schreiben. Naja es ist ja mehr so halb aber ich mag immer seine Gedankenzüge. Naja aber das kann sich ja alles noch ändert. Lest und ihr werdet sehn.^^  
  
Oder geht raus und badet. So wie ich. Es war wahrhaftig sehr schön und morgen mach ichs auf jeden fall wieder. Ich meinen, wie viele Menschen sitzen bei so einem Wetter vor der Kiste. Mmh...ich weil ich regen lieber mag aber macht mir ja nichts nach. Na dann man liest sich. 


	3. manchmal passiert sogar was

Es ändert sich einfach nischt. Die Welt ist ja so ungerecht.  
  
3.Kapitel Ein hoch auf die Familie  
  
Eine Woche war nun schon vergangen. Malfoy ging seinen üblichen Tätigkeiten nach. Lernen, Hauselfen terrorisieren, Muggel quälen und aufschlitzen und sich entsetzlich langweilen. Tatsächlich fand er sein Leben einfach zu geplant und zu abwechslungslos. Immerhin hatte er wahrhaftig alles was er wollte. Geld, Frauen, ein großes Haus, keine nervigen Schwiegereltern sondern nur seine eigenen. Natürlich hätte er sich schon lange verloben können, doch das passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Er wollte nicht Liebe von einer sondern am besten von 50 Frauen, die man täglich austauschen konnte. Außerdem mochte er es, wenn sich so viele Menschen nach ihm sehnten, wenn er mit ihnen das Spiel der Nacht gespielt hat. Aber trotzdem war Sex in letzter Zeit noch langweiliger als Schachspielen. Außerdem konnte man viel bessere Sachen tun. Zum Beispiel....ihm viel grad nichts ein. Das war eine absolute Seltenheit, denn normalerweise viel ihm immer etwas ein. Selbst das Perfekte konnte mal seinen schlechten Tag haben. Vielleicht war es ja das. Vielleicht war er einfach mit der Perfektheit seines Lebens unzufrieden. Nicht das es ihn störte, das er begehrt war und unglaublich gut aussah (Spiegel lügen ja nicht), nein es war eher so, das es einfach immer das selbe war. Würde eine Frau ihn zum Beispiel mal hassen und das nicht nur weil er ihre Familie getötet hat. Oder ein Mann ihn lieben, obwohl das auch oft vorkam. Plötzlich kam Draco ein Gedanken. Er könnte ja mal wie sein Erzfeind die Welt retten. Draco hob bei dem Gedanken skeptisch die Höhe. So was wie Potter wollte er beim besten Willen nicht werden. Was interessieren ihn die Probleme wildfremder Leute? Was würde er gewinnen, wenn er ihnen helfen würde? Nichts. Die meisten, die Hilfe wollten waren arm und alt oder zu jung. Ader pädophile war er nicht. Außerdem konnte Potter gerne seine Rolle behalten. Immerhin schien er es ja nicht zu mögen, wenn ihn die Leute nachrennen, wie einem Stück Torte. Tja Pech, dachte der Blonde sich. Wer sich um andere kümmert, der wird sich irgendwann selbst vergessen und dann ist alle Rettung zu spät. Tschüssi Potty. Nein da bleibt man doch lieber ein egoistisches und selbst verliebtes Schwein. Obwohl das Schwein natürlich nicht passte. Sagen wir lieber Gott, dachte Malfoy triumphierend und stand auf. Er kam zu dem Entschluß, das alles so am besten war, wie es grade war. Außerdem würden heute Abend eine Bande von Todessern hier auftauchen und das war doch schon Abwechslung genug. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Sein Vater besprach sicher grad die letzten Vorbereitungen und seine Mutter war sicher fleißig beim Einkaufen. Immerhin waren seine Sachen bereits eine Woche alt. Es wurde Zeit das etwas neues her kam. Immerhin wurde es sonst langweilig. Plötzlich erklang ein leises Plopp und seine Mutter stand in den Zimmer. Nazissa starrte ihren Sohn entzückt an und reichte ihm einen ihrer Beutel. "Du wirst darin einfach herrlich aussehen, Darling.", meinte sie mit mütterlichen Ton. Wer dachte, das die Malfoys sich gegenseitig hassten, lag da sehr falsch. Sie waren eine nette kleine Familie, mit den größten Dachschaden, den man nur haben kann. Draco packte die Sachen aus und seine Mutter zeigte ihm Stolz ihre. "Dein Vater wollte das ich so was trage. Er mag es, wenn er nicht lange fummeln muss.", meinte sie entzückt. Ihr Kleid war lang und fließend und hatte einen dunklen Grünton. Verziert war es mit Spitze und Seide. Überall waren Schnallen und Spangen, trotzdem musste man nur die Träger herunter Streifen, und sie würde nackt vor einem stehn. "Soll ich es dir mal zeigen?", meinte sie und ging mit eleganten Schritt zu ihrem Sohn rüber. "Nein danke Ma. Ich finde es ein wenig unerotisch in eine Frau wieder rein zu kriechen aus der ich grad mal vor 21 Jahren heraus bin.", meinte er sarkastisch und seine Mutter lachte. Anders als Lucius tat sie das ausgiebig und gerne. Nur nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. "Ach Draco mein Schatz. Ich würden deinen Vater doch nicht mit seinem eigenen Sohn betrügen.", meinte sie und küsste ihm auf die Wange. "Warum denn nicht? Es bleibt doch wie eure Hochzeit in unserer Familie.", meinte er und spielte mit einer Glasflasche. Narzissa ist Lucius Cousine und beide hatten schon sehr früh gefallen an einander gefunden. Immerhin waren sie beide wohl ein bisschen sadistisch verseucht. Aber wirklich Liebe nannten sie es nicht. Sie taten im allgemeinen nichts aus Liebe, sondern nur aus Lust dran und Gefallen. So konnten sie zumindest ihre Lüge aufrecht halten, nicht zu lieben. Immerhin konnte ein Malfoy ja alles, warum also nicht so etwas wie lieben? Weil es zu einfach wäre. Es würde keinen Unterschied mehr geben, selbst wenn sie es sich einredeten. Deshalb redete niemals jemand in diesem Haus über Liebe, weil sie nicht erwünscht war. Plötzlich öffneten sich die großen Eichenflügel der Tür und die Familie war komplett. Elegant und mit leicht wehenden Haare betrat Lucius das Zimmer. Narzissa seufzte vor entzücken auf und hauchte ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Seine Augen leuchteten ihr entgegen. Immerhin hatte auch er, selbst wenn er es sich nicht gestand, sie vermißt. Lucius war drei Wochen auf Geschäftsreise gewesen. Irgendwo in Finnland. Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem jüngeren Ebenbild. "So, mein Sohn. Heute ist also der Tag, an dem du endlich in die wahre Familie aufgenommen wirst. Ich kann dir berichten, das unser Meister darüber recht erfreut ist. Du wirst mindestens ein halb so guter Diener sein wie ich.", meinte er nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme. Natürlich achtete er, genau wie sein Sohn, an erster Stelle sich. "Oder ein doppelt so guter, Vater. ", erwiderte dieser und grinste Malfoy-typisch. "Nun das wird sich zeigen. Immerhin bin ich auch 20 Jahre älter als du, Draco.", er setzte sich und griff nach einem Glas. Sofort flitze eine Hauselfe an und fühlte es mit einer orangen Flüssigkeit und Eiswürfeln. "Mmh du warst zu spät. Das mißfällt mir. Was erlaubst du dir, du widerliches Individuum?", zischte er hervor, obwohl das allerdings nicht stimmte. Aber das zeigte seiner Familie an, das alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlief. Der Hauself nickte zitternd. "Ja Meister. Ferry (von Ferrero Küsschen) wird sich sofort dafür bestrafen, Sir, ja.", meinte er quiekend und schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Boden. Die schrecklich, nette Familie sah amüsiert zu und als der Hauself mit bestrafen fertig war, meinte der junge Malfoy gelassen: "Sieh was du angestellt hast, du mickriges Vieh. Der Boden ist befleckt, mit deinem unreinen, stinkenden Blut. Mach es sofort weg." Der benommen Hauself nickte, und begann sofort zu wischen. Lucius lachte kurz amüsiert auf. "Sehr schön, Draco. Wie ich sehe, war es doch eine gute Entscheidung dich als Kind nicht zu ersäufen." Narzissa legte die Arme um Lucius Schulter und lächelte anerkennend. "Nun dafür könnte ich aber dein Tod sein, Vater.", erwiderte der Junge nur. Lucius hob eine Augenbraue, zweifelte es seinem Sohn aber nicht an, das er seine Drohung nicht erfüllte. "Nun denn. Ich erwarte noch Besuch von ein paar Damen. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet.", Draco stand auf und verließ den Raum. Eine Weile herrschte schweigen in dem Raum und dann streifte Narzissa Atem sanft ihres Gatten Wange. "Du hast einen Grund stolz auf deinen Sohn zu sein. Er ist genau so geworden, wie du ihn wolltest und erzogen hast.", meinte sie leise. "Mmh ja vielleicht. Es wird sich zeigen.", entgegnete er und drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und bedeckte ihre lächelnden Lippen mit einem Kuss. "Wie oft?", fragte er gegen ihre Lippen und sie fuhr mit der Zunge über seine schmalen Mund. " Einmal." "Wo?" "Auf dem Fußboden am Kamin. Der Teppich ist dort schön weich.", meinte sie lächelnd. "Crucio.", zischte er und sie wand sich vor Schmerzen auf seinem Schoß. Der Schmerz erregte sie und lies sie aufstöhnen. Er stöhnte unter ihren wilden Bewegungen ebenfalls auf und hob den Fluch wieder von ihr. "Hatte er Geld oder Schmuck? Hast du bei ihm gefunden, was du wolltest?", fragte er und sah in ihre hellblauen Augen. "Ich hab es jetzt wieder gefunden.", hauchte sie atemlos und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern wieder.  
  
Ich betrüge dich und das weißt du. Du betrügst mich und ich weis es ebenfalls. Wir können uns beide nicht leiden und fallen uns trotzdem immer wieder in die Arme. Ich brauche dich nicht und du brauchst mich auch nicht. Und doch kriegen wir von einander nie genug und finden uns selbst im Dunkeln wieder. Ich liebe dich nicht und du liebst mich erst recht nicht. Und doch ist es schön wenn du da bist und mich berührst. Man müsste ein anderes Wort dafür erfinden. Ich will es nicht ändern und du willst es bestimmt nicht. Denn so gefällt es uns am besten. Wir sind offen zu einander und vertrauen doch nicht. Und trotzdem bleiben wir immer zwei. Ich lüge dich nicht an und auch du lügst nie. Wir wissen es und sind glücklich. Ich will's nicht anders. Ich will nur dich. Ich will das du immer bei mir bleibst. Ohne Lüge und ohne Liebe...  
  
Er hat sie berührt Ohne Liebe sie verführt  
  
* heul * hallöchen Leute. Ich hab Sonnenbrand. Ich hasse diese verdammte Sonne. Kann die nicht abhauen. Aber jetzt regenets. Bloss nicht genug. Naja ok also in dem Kapitel hatte ich mal Lust auf Familie und vor alle dingen auf solch eine nette. Hehe. Ich finds toll. Naja mehr gibt's auch nicht außer das mir alles weh tut. Bye, bye 


	4. etwas interessantes oder langweiliges

Mit diesem Hobby wird man einfach nicht reich.  
  
4.Kapitel Unverhofftes Wiedersehen  
  
Die Nacht brach recht unspektakulär herein. Die Sonne verließ ihren Himmelssitz und Dunkelheit überflutete das Land. Grillen zirpten lautstark und aus den Wäldern krochen die Schatten und Gestalten der Nacht. Begiert nach Nahrung und Angst. Leise und unscheinbar. So finster wie ihre Umgebung selbst. Doch um die edlen Landschaften des Landsitz machten sie auch heute einen Bogen. Dort hausten viel entsetzlichere Wesen, die selbst den unsichtbaren Schatten gefährlich werden konnten. Einige von ihnen tanzen auf dem Platz vorm Schloss und spielen mit dem hellen Mondlicht. Sie lachten kreischend und schüchtern zu gleich und sangen mit entsetzlichen Stimmen. Wie Todesfeen sahen sie aus aber nicht viele hatten sie je gesehn. Sie kamen jede Nacht hier her und feierten ihre unreinen Feste. Durch die kühle Scheibe beobachteten ein paar silberne Augen sie. Eigentlich war er es ja gewohnt, aber heute faszinierte es ihn das erste Mal. Ihre leichten Schritte, ihre Unsichtbarkeit die nur er nicht durchschaute, ihr Gesang der plötzlich so schön wie nie klang. Früher hatte Draco sich darüber lautstark beschwert, weil er so nicht schlafen konnte aber heute klang er lieblich und frei. Er hörte wie stetig etwas schweres auf den Boden tropfte. Er blickte hinüber zu seinem Bett. Es waren bestimmt 4 oder 5 Frauen die dort lagen. Ihre Augen vor Schreck geweitete ihre Bäuche und Brust zerfetzt. Der dunkle, schwere Stoff glänzte rot. Draco wand seinen Blick wieder ab und starrte auf seine Hände. Er hatte schon oft getötet, also störte ihn die Tatsache einfach nicht mehr. Aber zum ersten Mal ging er sich danach nicht sofort sich waschen, nein, er tat einfach nichts. Sein gesamter Körper war mit dem süßen Blut seiner Spielzeuge befleckt und es war noch angenehm warm. Plötzlich ging die Tür mit einem Schlag auf. Lucius stand dort, gefolgt von ein paar maskierten Todessern. "Draco. Es wird Zeit.", meinte er und rümpfte die Nase bei dem aussehen seines Sohnes. "Wascht ihn.", zischte er den Gestalten zu und diese gehorchten sofort. Während sie begannen seine mamorfabende Haut wieder rein zu waschen, entfernten ein paar andere die Leichen. Hauselfen waren bei solch einer Weihung strengst verboten und so half ihnen nur die Magie. Draco bekam das ganze nur halb mit, selbst als er angezogen wurde. "Wo ist der Meister?", fragte er seinen Vater, sah ihn aber nicht an. "Er hat wichtiges zu tun. Du wirst erst nach diesen Festmahl zu ihm reisen. Das heisst in 7 Tagen.", meinte Lucius und achtete darauf das jeder seine Arbeit tat. Nachdem alles Spuren beseitigt waren, führten sie Draco aus dem Zimmer. Die Gänge schienen ihm plötzlich eng und bedrückend. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich in die Halle den die Wände schienen immer näher zukommen. Er war sich sicher, das Drogen im Spiel waren. Er kannte diesen betörenden Duft. Die Feen wurden immer lauter und drangen in seinen Kopf wie Glasscherben ein. Er schloss die Augen kurz und betrat die Halle. Die Maskierten schwiegen und schauten gebannt zu ihm. Draco's Gefolge setzte sich und nur er und sein Vater blieben stehn. Lucius, der seine Maske nun auch trug, ging zu zwei Todessern die am Ende des Saals standen. Einer davon, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, war wohl der Führer des Abends. Er begann zu sprechen und seine Stimme war kalt und klar. "Alle die sich stolze Diener des Herrn nennen können, haben sich heute hier versammelt. Ihr alle habt ihm Treue geschworen und ihm euer Leben geschenkt. Ihr seit nichts wert. Ohne ihn seit ihr nichts wert. Aber wisset, das auch euer Blut mehr wert ist, als das von andern.", sein Blick ging durch die Halle und blieb bei Draco hängen. Seine Augen waren klar und stechend. Die Drogen jedoch vernebelten ihm etwas den Sinn. "Nun aber ich bin nicht gekommen um eure Treue zu testen, sondern um euch jemanden vorzustellen. Dies ist der Sohn einer unsere Verbündeten und er hat aus freien Willen beschlossen unserem Herrn die Treue zu schwören." Ein begeistertes Raunen ging durch die Menge und alle blickten mit gespannten Blick auf den jungen Malfoy. Der Todesser mit den schwarzen Haaren zog seinen Zylinder, aus dem plötzlich schwarze Schmetterlinge flogen. "Nun du hast schon einige Prüfungen bestanden und stelltest dich als guter Diener des dunklen Lordes heraus. Heute sind die Festlichkeiten dran. Komm her.", meinte er zu Draco gewandt. Dieser folgte dem Wink sofort und schritt auf den schwarzen Altar zu. "Zeig uns die Reinheit deines Blutes.", forderte der Todesser und reichte ihm eine Klinge. Sie glänzte schwarz und war aus kalten Gestein. Draco zog dem Umhang hoch. Die Klinge war entsetzlich kalt und es schmerzte schon beim aufsetzten. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte er sich tief ins Fleisch geschnitten. Sofort floß rotes Blut aus der Wunde. Er streckte den Arm aus und zeigte ihn allen sein reines Blut. "Das ist magisches Blut. Nur für uns ist der Unterschied erkennbar. Andere behaupten es gäbe keinen doch, das ist lächerlich. Zweifelt nie die Reinheit eures Blutes an. Solange ihr dem Meister dient wird es nie seine Kraft verlieren." Die Todesser applaudierten. Draco lies seinen Arm wieder verschwinden und achtete nicht auf den Schmerz. "Und nun meine werten Kameraden. It's showtime.", meinte der Anführer. Plötzlich ging ein lautstarkes Klirren durch den Saal. Die Fenster waren zersprungen. Die Scherben schnitten ins Fleisch und ließen einige aufstöhnen. Alle Gestalten drehten sich erschrocken um, als durch das kaputte Fenster eine Gruppe von Zauberern auf sie los stürmte. Trotz allem reagierten die Todesser blitzschnell. Draco blieb wie gebannt stehn. "Wie konnten die hier rein kommen? Das Gelände ist doch gesichert.", schrie Lucius und stürzte sich mit ein paar anderen in den Kampf. Draco stand immer noch unbewegt da und realisierte nicht mal, als einige riesige Echsen neben ihn vorbei krochen. Sie gehörten zu den Kreaturen des Hofes. Ein Phönix brach lautstark durch die Scheiben und stürzte sich auf einen der Tiere. Der Gesang des Tieres weckte den Jungen wieder auf. Die Drogen hatten ihn für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt, doch plötzlich war alles wieder vollkommen klar. Flüchen prallten aufeinander, Schwerte wurden gezückt, Schreie erschollen. Er schaute gehetzt zur Seite und entdeckte den Führer der noch immer da stand und Draco beobachtete. Und plötzlich sah er wieder die blitzende Augen. "Avada Kedavra." , schrie der junge Malfoy und aus seinen Zauberstab explodierte ein grüner Strahl. Der ihm gegenüber, war aber schon geschickt ausgewichen und warf in Flug Umhang und Maske weg. Der Mann der Draco im Moment gegenüberstand hatte er noch nie gesehn. Nur seine Augen waren ihm entsetzlich bekannt. "DU.", zischte er und funkelte ihn an. Der ihm Gegenüber grinste und sein Gesicht verändertet sich langsam. Die weiße Haut wurde braun. Die langen Haare wurden kurz und wild. Die Gesichtszüge wurden weicher. Seine grünen Augen funkelten Draco hämisch an. Wahrhaftig war ihr jetziges Treffen um einiges anders, als das davor.  
  
SOOO haha. Hier ist wieder was neues Kapi. Falls man sich wundert warum es so schnell geht, hab ich eine erklärung da ich einige capers schon fertig hab. Wenn ich wieder neu schreiben muss dauerts immer etwas länger. Ach und danke für eure Reviews. *knuddel * So ich kann mir nicht so viel aus den Ärmeln saugen. Mir fällt nischt mehr ein. Wartet einfach auf den nächsten teil.^^ 


	5. aber aufjedenfall hört es nie auf

Ich werde eine Sammelaktion starten. Geld-für-Katzen....Katzenfutter verboten!!  
  
5.Kapitel Kleine Pannen können das Fest versauen  
  
Malfoy war noch nie so sauer, ihn zu sehn. Nicht das ihn an der Weihung irgendetwas lag. Voldemort sollte von ihm aus, hin gehen wo der Pfeffer wächst. Hauptsache er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte und musste auch in Zukunft auf nichts verzichten. Auch nicht auf Pfeffer. Aber das ausgerechnet er hier her gefunden hatte machte ihn rasend. Nicht nur das eigentlich keiner genau wusste wo Malfoy Manor lag, nein, das er es doch tatsächlich geschafft hatte, sich unbemerkt einzuschleichen. So was war eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich, da man die Personen an ihrer Aura erkannte. Und ein zweites Mal war es dem Jungen der lebt gelungen, eines der Jahrhundert Gebote zu brechen. Draco nahm die Welt um sich herum nicht mehr war und spürte nur noch den Zorn auf den grinsenden Jungen. "Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Malfoy? Das kommt ja nicht oft vor.", meinte er und schleuderte nebenbei eine der Echsen an die Wand. Auch er schien nur halb auf sein Umfeld zu achten. "Was willst du hier, Potter.", zischte der Blonde und hob den Zauberstab bedrohlich. "Ich wollte bloss schnell hallo sagen.", meinte dieser nur lässig und sprang von dem Jungen weg direkt ins Getümmel. Malfoys Augen sprühten vor Zorn. Der strahlende Held nahm ihn nicht einmal richtig war. Es war eigenartig, das alles mit anzusehen. Obwohl die Phönixwächter eindeutig in der Minderzahl waren, drangen sie doch erstaunlich gut vor. Und zwischen ihnen war ihr strahlender Held und metzelte wie ein Besessener mit. Draco kochte halb über und stürzte sich auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Anstatt seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, schlug er dem verwirrten Helden einfach ins Gesicht. Dieser stolperte japsend zurück und wurde Opfer eines Cruciofluches. Der Schmerz lies ihn aufstöhnen, aber trotzdem war er noch fähig, den Zaubernden weg zu schleudern. Harry funkelte Draco wütend an. Eine unglaubliche Spannung entstand zwischen den beiden. Ohne das die Kämpfenden es merkten, brach das Schutzschild des Schlosses. Als hätte es einen Startschuß gegeben, wurde es auf dem Gelände auf einmal entsetzlich laut. Die Dunkelheit zeigte sich doch als Sieger und die Tiere der Nacht stürmten in das Gebiet. Die Todesfeen vom Hof kamen kreischend in das Haus gestürmt. Die Kämpfenden fielen zu Boden und hielten sich krampfhaft die Ohren zu. Die Feen begannen zu tanzen und zu singen. Einer, der Kämpfenden ,hatte vergessen sich die Ohren zu zuhalten. Plötzlich quollen seine Augen hervor, die Schale brach und der Kopf explodierte. Todessern wie auch Wächtern wurde plötzlich ihre Lage bewusst. Ein entsetzliches Gefühl breitet sich in ihnen aus. Aus den Türen krochen Wesen von einer solchen Abscheulichkeit, das man schon fast vor ihren Anblick in Ohnmacht fiel. Die letzten Scheiben zerklirrten, zerschnitten die Haut. Der Grauen kroch irre lachend weiter in den Saal. Panik machte sich breit. Alles was sie gelernt hatten war vergessen. Sie wollten nur hier raus. Sie liefen wie verängstigte Scharfe durch die Gegend, den Wölfen direkt ins Maul. Die Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, die Münder schrien vor Schmerz und Angst, Tränen der Verzweiflung rollten über ihre Wangen. Nur wenige machten einfach nichts. Harry bedeckte krampfhaft seine Ohren und presste die Augen zusammen. Er war sauer auf sich und den ganzen Plan. Irgendwas ist in die Hose gegangen. Es lief bis jetzt doch eigentlich alles recht gut. Die Informationen waren leicht zu beschaffen gewesen und das Einschleichen verlief auch Reibungslos. Und dann hatte das Schloss ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Das Schutzschild war gerissen und alles geriet durcheinander. Sie würden alle Sterben. Er vernahm nicht das Ratschen, als ein Körper neben ihn zerriß, bemerkte aber das Blut das sich in sein Gesicht ergoß. Er öffnete die verklebten Lieder und blickte einem Wesen direkt ins Gesicht. Und es fraß vor seinen Augen einen seiner Begleiter. Einen seiner Freunde. Plötzlich vergaß er alles. Er vergaß, das er nicht allmächtig war, er vergaß das er sterben konnte. Er nahm die Hände von den Ohren und zog sein Schwert. Er zielte mit einem Schrei auf den Kopf des Tieres und zerspaltete ihn. Blaue Flüssigkeit tränkten das Schwert und spritze auf den Boden. In seinen Augen glühte der Wahnsinn und er schlug auf das nächste Geschöpf ein. Die Geräusche von außen nahm er gar nicht mehr war. Das hieß aber nicht das sie ihn nicht gefährdeten. Er spürte plötzlich die Schwäche in ihn hoch kriechen. Er musste hier weg. Er griff mit der zittrigen Hand nach einer kleinen Flöten und blies hinein. Sie durchdrang den entsetzlichen Gesang und unterbrach ihn eine weile. Harry schrie: "Rückzug.", und einige wenige kehrten aus ihrer Panik zurück. Sie taten es ihren Anführer gleich. Für einen kurzen Moment wussten die Geschöpfe nicht, was das werden sollet, drum hielten sie für einen kurzen Moment inne. Harry nutze die Zeit und machte seinen Leuten mit Bewegungen klar, das sie sich einige der Überlebenden schnappen sollten. Er hatte plötzlich wieder alles vollkommen im Griff. Die Nachtwesen merkten, das nichts passierte und begannen einen zweiten Angriff. Doch sie wurden durch das Kreischen mehrerer Adler unterbrochen. Plötzlich war die Luft erfüllt von dem Schwingen und Rauschen der Flügel. Es waren keine Adler, die rasch landeten, es waren Hippogreife. Die Wächter verneigten sich eilig und luden rasch ein paar der Lebenden auf. Harry sprang auf einen dunklen und sah sich gehetzt um. Er musste die Verwirrung der Monster nutzen. Er hob die Hand und die Hippogreife flogen los. Ihr Anführer machte sich ebenfalls bereit zum Start. In dem Getümmel entdeckte Harry plötzlich Malfoy. Er stand vollkommen still zwischen Leichen und Monstern. Sein linker Arm war zerfetzt und seine Augen unglaublich leer. Er wirkte wie weggetreten. Harry tat plötzlich das, was er schon früher in solch einer Situation tun würde. Er trieb dem Tier seine Hacken in die Seite und preschte los. Das Tier erhob sich und flog knapp über den Boden entlang. Harry griff zu und verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Seine Hand schloss sich fest um Malfoys Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Das Tier sackte keinen Moment ab und flog dem Fenster entgegen. Harry zerrte die leblose Gestalt Dracos auf den Rücken und hob die Hand. Er richtet sie auf die Halle und noch bevor er diese verließ, benutze er sein Erbe. Ein leuchtender Feuerball schoß aus seiner Hand und setze den Saal in Brand. Ein entsetzliches Kreischen vernahm er, doch der Greif war schon lange draußen. Er spürte plötzlich kalte Nachtluft die in sein Gesicht wehte. Sie flogen immer weiter aufwärts und durchschlugen die Luft. Das Gefühl von Freiheit breitet sich in Harry aus und der Junge fing plötzlich an zu lachen. Er lachte den Himmel an, den Mond und die Schwarze. Und sanfte Tränen liefen über seine Wange. Tot. So viele waren eben einfach gestorben und er konnte es nicht ändern. Sein Kopf war plötzlich leer und er begann mit zitternder Hand, den zerfetzten Arm Malfoys zu verbinden. Plötzlich sackte er nach vorne auf den Hals des Tieres und ihm wurde entsetzlich kalt. Ich muss noch für Herm ein paar Blumen kaufen. Sie hat doch Morgen Geburtstag, fiel ihm schlagartig ein. Er griff nach den Zügeln und wollte auf die Erde zu lenken, doch seine Hand fiel in der Hälfte der Bewegung einfach runter. Die Welt verschwand vor seinen Augen und er verlor das Bewußtsein.  
  
Soooo bin mal wieder fertig mit dem neuen Kapa und quäle alle meinen Leser damit, das ich keinen Absätze setze. Tut mir echt Leute aber so was kann ich irgendwie nicht. Fragt nicht warum. Ich würde ja empfehlen makieren, kopieren und dann in Word einfügen. Dann hat man mehr zeit zum lesen und muss nicht immer auf diese Verfluchte Internetuhr schauen. Naja die Leute die diese gewissen Tarife haben, den kann das ja egal sein. Ich habs nicht aber inzwischen ist es mir auch egal. Ich würde nur mal empfehlen. Leute geht raus und lebt euer leben. Aber ist ja jeden seinen Sache.  
  
Zum Kapa. Tut mir leid das Harrychen jetzt wieder der strahlende Held ist. Wollte ich echt nicht aber ich versuche immerhin seinen Chara da zu stellen. Weis nicht ob es mir geglückt ist. Wird sich ja zeigen. Wartet auf den nächsten Teil da hat Draco mal wieder mehr zu reden bzw. denken...  
  
Nochn Typ. Habt ihr euch schon mal hingesetzt, aus dem Fenster gestarrt als es Gewittert hat? Sicher ich denke das macht jeder. Oder einfach mal dabei rausgerannt seit. Schön ist es auch wenn man dann einen Discman hat und was schönes dabei hören kann. Ich befozuge Lieder die mich glücklich und gleichzeitig traurig machen z.B Bittersweat Symphonie von the Verve, Unintended von Muse oder perfekt day von Lou Reed. Das sind zwei echt schöne Titel. Mag sicher nicht jeder aber ich find sie genial, bei Regen oder so. So und weil das sich eh keiner Durchliest geschweige denn interssiert, hör ich einfach mal auf.  
  
Euer Kätzchen 


	6. selbst wenn die Geschichte zu ende ist

Ich werde glaub ich auch ohne Geld glücklich...hoff ich.  
  
6. Kapitel Lang, lang ist's her  
  
Au mein Kopf, würde ich sagen wenn ich hin fühlen würde. Aber ich spüre nichts. Das ist schlecht. Ich höre nichts, ich mache gar nichts. Naja nur denken, aber das tue ich ja immer. Also denke ich einfach mal zurück. Ich kann mich nämlich nicht so genau erinnern. Was genau war nun schon wieder schief gelaufen? Eigentlich musste ja was passieren, Potter war immerhin da gewesen. Aha Potter war also irgendwo gewesen. Fragt sich ob ich mich jetzt drüber freuen soll. Ich denke nicht. Mmh wo könnte ich denn gewesen sein? Ja ich glaub ich war zu hause. Aah klar, die Todesserweihung. So was vergisst man halt leicht. Mmh und dann? Bin ich jetzt ein Todesser? Na iih ich würde sagen nicht. Wäre ja noch schöner. Immerhin ist deren Anführer ein hässliche Fresse mit solchen Augen. Das es solche Wesen erlaubt sind. Mmh Wesen. Die Wesen von unseren Landschaften waren plötzlich in der Halle. Was machen die da? Wir haben doch ein Schutzschild. Ah durch diese verdammten Phönixwächter war unser Schild beschädigt. Solche Trottel. Na ich will hoffen das sie mittlerweile alle Tod sind. Moment mal. Das würde ja bedeuten das ich auch schon tot bin. Ach quatsch. Selbst mein Superhirn kann nicht ohne meinen Körper leben und an Seelen glaub ich nicht wirklich. Ah ich höre was. Flügel? Verdammt ich höre Flügel. Ich kann doch noch nicht tot sein. Die Welt braucht mich doch. Was wäre die Welt ohne einen Malfoy. Wo sind eigentlich meinen Eltern? Sind die etwa auch abgekratzt? Schade eigentlich, wo wir uns doch so gut verstehen. Mmh wir sehn uns sicher im Himmel wieder. Momentmal Malfoy und Himmel? Da stimmt doch was nicht. Und Dämonen haben keinen Flügel. Zumindest klingen die nicht so. Verdammt ich glaub doch an so einen Schwachsinn gar nicht. Mmh aber wenigstens bin ich mir jetzt sicher das ich noch lebe, aber ich habe natürlich nie dran gezweifelt. Ah ich glaube da weht grad ein Wind. Meine Fresse ist der Arschkalt. Und mein Arm tut höllisch weh. Juhu mein Körper beginnt wieder zu leben. Ein hoch auf meine unendliche Stärke. Mmh mein Körper ruckt ganz schön hin und her und irgendwas liegt auf mir drauf. Im Allgemeinen lieg ich echt unbequem. Mmh hier riechst nach Pferd. Nich grad toll. Diese Scheiß Federn kitzeln mich voll. Mir reichst jetzt. So kann doch kein Gott nachdenken. Ich wach jetzt einfach auf.  
  
Als Draco die Augen aufmachte, hätte er sie am liebsten sofort wieder geschlossen. Er sah unter sich nur weiße Wolken und kleine Berge und Täler. Ihm wurde schlagartig schlecht. Beim Quidditch war ihm das immer nicht richtig aufgefallen, weil es ja nun nicht so hoch war, aber diese Höhe machte ihm echt Angst. Außerdem ruckte sein Körper immer noch hin und her. Er suchte verzweifelt nach Halt und griff nach weichen Federn. Das kam ihn alles recht spanisch vor, aber er hielt sich trotzdem fest. Er überlegte fieberhaft. Was sollte er machen? Er lag ziemlich unbequem, aber Bewegen war ziemlich riskant. Aber er war nun mal ein Malfoy und er wollte raus aus dieser Lage. Er stütze sich ab und wollte den Körper heben, als er das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken wahrnahm und es ihn zurück drückte. Da lag tatsächlich jemand auf ihm. Das mißfiel den Blonden aber Gewaltig. "Hey mach das du von mir runter kommst.", zischte er dem Unbekannten entgegen und dieser hatte doch glatt die Nerven, nicht zu reagieren. Das machte Malfoy fast rasend. Man konnte ihn doch nicht einfach ignorieren. Willkürlich startete er die Aktion ein zweites mal und stieß den Körper von sich. Dieser lag schräg auf ihm und stürzte in die Tiefe. Huups, dachte er sich und wäre beinah hinterher gefallen. Der Hippogreif flog dem Fallenden nämlich sofort hinterher. Verzweifelt, aber trotzdem geschickt und elegant ,kroch der Blonde richtig auf das Tier und hielt sich an deren Kopf fest. Plötzlich ruckte das Tier ein weiteres mal nach unten und Draco lies vor Schreck den Hals los. Hätte er nicht nach den Zügeln gegriffen, wäre er nach hinten weg gekippt. Er zuckte kurz bei dem Schmerz in seinen Arm zusammen. Und plötzlich viel ein Gewicht unsanft in seinen Schoß. Draco wollte schon wieder los keifen, und bemerkt dann aber wer es war. Die Gestalt war so gefallen, das sie jetzt förmlich in seinen Armen lag. Der Kopf fiel nach hinten und der Mund öffnete sich leicht. In Dracos schützenden Armen lag kein anderer als ein gewisser Harry Potter und was Draco noch toller an der Situation fand, er schlief. Seelenruhig, als ob nichts wäre. Der Junge hatte doch glatt die Nerven auf einem Hippogreif zu schlafen. Malfoy hätte ihn gleich wieder runter stoßen können, aber er wusste das, dass nicht so ganz klappen würde. Der erste Grund war, das der Hippogreif ihn wohl sofort wieder nach fliegen würde. Der zweite war, das er nicht wusste ob das Tier ihn ohne seinen Herren akzeptieren würde. Immerhin hatte er nicht grad die besten Erfahrungen mit solchen Tieren. Der letzte Grund war, das er irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, das Potter ihn wohl das Leben gerettet hätte. Da der Gedanke ihn aber störte, redete er sich ein, das er ja auch derjenige war, der sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte. Er belies es erst mal bei den ersten beiden Punkten und rutschte sich bequemer hin. Dabei musste er Potter widerwillig noch ein Stück näher an sich drücken. Dann sah er sich um. Das waren eindeutig nicht die Landschaften von Malfoy Manor. Aber trotzdem kamen sie ihm recht bekannt vor. Es begann langsam heller zu werden und genau das selbe passierte im Inneren von Malfoy. Langsam dämmerte es ihm nämlich, wo er war. Eigentlich hätte er es wissen müssen. Immerhin war es der Phönixe einziger Zufluchtsort. Der Nebel verzog sich langsam, und Dracos Verdacht bestätigte sich, durch ein noch fern liegendes Gebäude. Er war nach 4 Jahren zurück gekehrt. Zurück nach Hogwarts. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er nicht lieber wieder umkehren sollte, aber er hatte den Verdacht, das der Greif nicht auf ihm hören würde. Plötzlich ging er tiefer und seine Schlage wurden langsamer. "Hey du dummes Vieh. Mach jetzt ja nicht schlapp.", mauelte Malfoy. Er hatte scheinbar tatsächlich vergessen, dass, das Tier ihn verstand. Es landete hart auf dem Boden und noch bevor Draco erneut anfangen konnte zu nörgeln, begann es zu bocken. Es galoppierte wie besessen über die Wiese. "Hör auf.", schrie Malfoy noch aber da lag er schon auf den Boden. "Aua.", zeterte er weiter und schickte dem Tier alle möglichen Verfluchungen nach. Plötzlich regte sich etwas in seinen Armen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das er Potter noch immer an sich gedrückt hatte. Ein komischer Laut kam aus Harrys Mund. Es roch nicht wie Tier, an was er da gelehnt war, merkte er. Es roch ganz anders. Er sprang schlagartig von dem Blonden fort. "Was machst du denn hier, Malfoy.", fragte er verwirrt. "Glaub mir, ohne deine Aktion wäre ich gar nicht hier. Und ich will bestimmt nicht hier bleiben.", zischte Draco und stand auf. Harry sah sich schnell um. "Ah dann hat Seidenschnabel uns also sicher hergebracht.", meinte er und stand auf. Ein Funken glänzte in Dracos Augen. So, so. Das war doch dieser Hippogreif, der mich fast umgebracht hätte, dachte er sich. Innerlich ärgerte er sich, das, das Vieh noch nicht tot war. Und plötzlich wurde der Mann wieder sauer. "Nun Malfoy...", begann Potter nach einer Weile, doch der andere Junge riß ihn zu Boden. Völlig überrascht von dem Angriff, konnte er sich nicht wehren. Draco saß nun auf Harry, zückte seinen Zauberstab und schrie: "Crucio." Harry fühlte sich, als würde er verbrennen. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht zu schreien. Schwäche wollte er vor seinem Erzfeind bestimmt nicht zeigen. Da er seinen Zauberstab nicht fand, und sich durch den Schmerz nicht konzentrieren konnte, tat er das einzig mögliche. Er schlug mit der Faust direkt in Dracos Gesicht. Dieser fiel keuchend zurück und der Fluch brach. Harry hatte sofort seinen Zauberstab wieder und richtete ihn auf Draco. Um Dracos Handgelenk erschienen, silberne Taue, die ihn daran hinderten zu zaubern. Malfoy sah ihn hasserfühlt an. Harry sammelte den verlorenen Zauberstab auf und blickte zu ihm. Er konnte die Aufruhe des Jungen verstehen. Immerhin wäre eben grad beinah seine ganze Familie und seine Freunde gestorben. Er selbst war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch lebten. Er wusste irgendwie, das der andere so dachte, auch wenn Draco sich das sicher nie eingestehen würde. Harry verstand bloss nicht ganz, warum der junge Mann erst jetzt Angriff. Dabei hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit, als er schlief , töten können. Er war und blieb für ihn ein großes Rätsel. Er atmete tief durch. "Hör mal zu, ich hab dich nicht vor wie einen Gefangenen nach Hogwarts hoch zu zehren. Sei so brav und komm ohne zu Zicken mit, ok?", forderte der schwarzhaarige. "Sicher. Natürlich gehe ich lieb und brav wie ein Köter mit dir da hoch. Warum bringst du mich nicht gleich nach Askaban. Lieber jetzt als einen Tag später.", zischte er und man hätte meinen können, er würde Gift sprühen. "Malfoy du liegst im Unrecht", erklärte Harry ruhig, " Du wirst nicht nach Askaban gebracht. Es besteht keine Anklage gegen dich, da du noch kein Diener Voldemorts bist." "Aha ihr sperrt also nur Diener von ihm ein, ja? Wie oberflächlich. Ihr seht echt nur euren Glauben und nur eure Seite ist die richtige. Die "Helle". Zu blöd das ihr nicht grad die hellsten seid. Du passt als ihr Anführer, Potter. Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle.", fuhr Draco ihn wütend an. Er versuchte vergebens seine Fesseln zu lösen. Nur einmal Schlagen wollte er den Mann noch. Doch dann spürte er den Schmerz in seinen Arm. "Du irrst dich. Ich bin nicht ihr Anführer und wir sperren niemanden ein. Askaban gehört dem Ministerium und dem dienen wir nicht.", meinte er immer noch ruhig und überhörte den letzten Teil. "Bitte Malfoy. Du bist kein Gefangener. Ich bringe dich nur zu Dumbledor. Er wird wissen was du bist." Er sah den jungen Mann, der auf dem Boden saß, herausfordernd an. Dieser rührte sich nicht und sah nur verbittert zur Seite. Er schien sich wirklich wie ein Gefangener zu fühlen. Und er hätte eigentlich auch in ein Gefängnis gehört, so viele Menschen, wie er schon getötet und verletzt hat. Selbst wenn es nur ihr Herz war, was er ermordete. Aber dann müsste Harry sich ja auch selbst einlochen. Er griff nach den Fesseln und zog den Jungen auf die Beine. Er versuchte fast sanft zu ihm zu sein, aber er bekam nur ein wütendes Knurren als Dank. Harry seufzte in sich hinein, als er Malfoy doch den Weg hoch zerren musste. Freilich war er stärker als der kleinere Blonde, doch zehrte es sehr an seinen Nerven. Eigentlich hatte er immer einen beruhigende Wirkung auf Gefangene gehabt. Harry verstand selbst nicht warum. Er war zwar immer freundlich und nett zu ihnen, aber immerhin hatte er sie hier her geschleppt. Alle fürchteten sich vor Folter und Tod. Keiner wusste, das bis jetzt noch niemand von den Orden des Phönix gequält wurde. Ein Zerren an den Strick lies ihn zurück taumeln. Er sah zu Draco hinüber und hätte den jungen am liebsten geschlagen. Dieser Junge lies sich auch nicht durch eine freundliche Aura beruhigen. Draco grinste ihn Malfoy- typisch an, wissend das all das Harry stresste. Er hat sich also nicht verändert, dachte Harry sich und bemerkte wie er sich über sich ärgerte, das er sich noch darüber aufregte. In der Gegenwart von dem Blonden fühlte er sich irgendwie immer wie ein kleines, naives Kind. Nur er konnte ihn so reizen. Sein bloßer Anblick machte Harry wütend. Sein arrogantes, selbstsicheres Lächeln, seine schleimigen Haare, seine blasse Haut. Er verstand sich selbst nicht. Er ekelte sich nicht vor dem Mann an sich, sondern vor den Gefühl, was er bei ihn auslöste. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so stressig und nervig sein wie er? So verzogen, verwöhnt und unglaublich perfekt. Zumindest aus seiner Sicht. Harry beschloss, das der ehemalige Slytherin ihn eigentlich egal war. So lange er sich nicht in sein Leben einmischte, konnte er von ihm aus überall Terror verbreiten. Er spürte noch immer Malfoys Grinsen auf seinem Rücken, obwohl der es gar nicht mehr tat. Er überlegte angestrengt. Er musste herausfinden wo seine Eltern waren. Und die andern. Ihm kam plötzlich ziemlich oft das Gefühl, das sie tot sein könnten. Er presste die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte keinen Bock, auf die beiden zu verzichten. Sie waren ihm sympathisch und kannten ihn außerdem immer noch von allen Trotteln am besten. Außerdem hatte er auch den Verdacht, das sein zu hause zerstört worden ist. Na toll, dachte er. Jetzt gehört diese Millionenvilla irgendwelchen doofen Tieren des Waldes. Ihm wurde schlecht, bei dem Gedanken, das eines der Viecher in seinem schönen Bett schlief. Das war echt unter aller Würde. Er würde sich wohl ein neues Haus kaufen müssen. Sie erreichten das große Tor ohne weiter Unterbrechungen und Draco betrat seine ehemalige Schule mit Abscheu und Neugier zu gleich.  
  
So schon wieder was neues. Und nu sind se alle da wo ich sie haben will. Langsam kommt die Geschichte ins Rollen, aber auch nur langsam. Mal sehn wies weiter geht...naja ihr werdets sehn. Ich weis es ja schon.^^ Reviewt fleißig sonst fühl ich mich so einsam.  
  
Euer Kätzchen 


	7. und es keinen mehr interessiert

Geld kann man ja eh nicht essen also soll es bleiben wo es ist...in meiner Tasche.  
  
7.Kapitel Hündchen-sein ist toll  
  
Malfoy war mehr als überrascht. Es schien als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Die Jahre waren an dem Schloss vorbei gezogen und nur wenige Dinge wiesen darauf hin. Eine davon war die, das es scheinbar keine Schüler mehr hier gab. Der Schulbetrieb war vor einem Jahr eingestellt worden. Die Zeiten waren zu gefährlich und der Orden brauchte einen Unterschlupf. Jedoch waren die Gänge von Hogwarts nicht leer. Es herrschte reges Treiben. Draco sah Menschen in cremefarbenen Kutten durch die Gegend rennen. Draco und Harry unterschieden sich mit ihren schwarzen Trachten doch stark von ihnen. Kein Wunder warm jeder sie entdeckte. Allerdings wusste Draco nicht warum diese Menschen so hetzten, auf jeden fall trugen sie immer etwas bei sich. Kräuter, Verbandzeug, Pergamente, Bücher, Waffen und Rüstung. Einige blieben stehn und wechselten kurz ein Wort mit Potter, oder schenkten ihm ein bewunderndes Lächeln, dann waren sie auch schon weg. Für Draco hatten sie nicht viel übrig. Sie beachteten ihn entweder nicht oder straften ihn mit finsteren Blicken. Das beeindruckte Malfoy allerdings nicht sonderlich. Natürlich wussten sie, wer er war. Einige kannten ihn, wie Potter, noch aus der Schulzeit. Er bemerkte das sie wieder stehen geblieben waren. Harry unterhielt sich mit ein paar Leuten, die auch Malfoy nicht unbekannt waren. Zumindest hatte er solche ähnlichen Fressen schon mal gesehn. Er wusste bloss grad nicht ihre Namen. "Seamus, Dean. Wie steht es?", fragte Potter. Ah, dachte sich Draco, ein paar dämliche Gryffindors. An die muss man sich ja nicht erinnern. Dean schwang den Zauberstab und plötzlich erschien in der Luft das Hologramm einer Landkarte. Auf ihnen waren kleine Figuren zu erkennen, die sorgfältig beschriftet waren. "Es ist kompliziert und anstrengend im Norden. Sie halten uns ganz schön in Trab. Wir befürchten, das sie Drachen bei sich haben, aber genaueres hat uns noch nicht erreicht. Die Nebelwände sind dort zu dicht. Um den Süden brauchen wir uns noch keine Sorgen zu machen. Die Verteidigung dort ist recht standhaft und wir erhielten unerwartete Unterstützung der Riesen.", meinte er und zeigte die genannten Stellen in der Karte an. Es schien als würden die Figuren an diesen Stellen gegeneinander kämpfen. Seamus fuhr fort. "Ron ist Anführer des Nordblocks und Oliver ist auf den Weg nach Askaban." " Askaban? Wieso das denn?", fragte Harry ihn verwundert. "Nun das Ministerium hat unsere Hilfe beansprucht. Es scheint als würden die Dementoren jetzt ihr eigens Ding drehen. Und du weißt ja wie unser Professor ist.", meinte Dean und verscheuchte mit seinem Zauberstab die Karte. "Seamus. Wie viele Mann stehen hier noch zu Verfügung?", fragte Harry und warf kurz einen prüfenden Blick auf Malfoy. Dieser schaute nur hämisch zurück. "Wir können die Schlosswachen nicht einbüßen, Harry. Das sind eh nicht genug und wir müssen jeder Zeit mit einem Überfall rechen. Seit dem einen Tag herrscht wieder reges Treiben im Untergrund. Es bilden sich viele Grüppchen von Schwarzmagiern und ihren Geschöpfen.", erwiderte Seamus und warf Draco dabei einen finsteren Blick zu. " Erzähl mir lieber etwas was ich noch nicht weis.", meinte Harry und verzog das Gesicht, " Nun gut. Dann brauche ich Charlie und einige seiner Haustiere. Ich werde sofort los fliegen. Erstattet Hagrid und ihm bitte Bericht.". Seine beiden Kameraden nickten und machten sich auf den Weg. "Mmh es scheint mir als hättet ihr viel zutun. Wie kommt das nur?", fragte Malfoy und grinste dabei wie eine Ratte. Harry funkelte ihn nur wütend an und zog ihn gröber mit sich, als gewollt. Sie betraten die große Halle. Hier hatte sich ebenfalls nichts verändert. Die Banner der 4 Häuser hingen noch, auch die 4 Tische standen noch da, so wie der Lehrertisch. Auch hier eilten die Anhänger durch die Gegend und redeten angeregt miteinander. Sie warfen Draco forschende und abweisende Blicke zu, und dieser kam sich reichlich dämlich vor. Immerhin wurde er gerade von Potter abgeführt. Irgendwie hatte er keine Lust als Siegertrophäe für diesen Jungen zu dienen. Also blieb er einfach stehn. Harry, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte, stolperte kurz nach hinten, fing sich aber erstaunlich gut wieder. Er schaute zu Malfoy rüber, sah das dieser keine Anstalten machte weiter zu gehen. "Was soll das werden, Malfoy?", fragte er ruhig. "Nun ich hab dieses Hündchenspiel satt. Mag sein das es bei dir so üblich ist, das dir alle nachlaufen und sich anketten lassen, aber bestimmt nicht ich. Immerhin hast du selbst gesagt ich bin kein Gefangener.", erwiderte Draco grinsend. Das Treiben der Menge stoppte plötzlich und alle starrten die beiden an. "Ich habe zu dir gesagt, das Dumbledor weis was du bist. Aber dafür müssen wir erst mal zu ihm kommen." "Ts brauchst du immer den Rat eines aufgeblasenen, alten Sackes?", zischte Malfoy. Aus der Menge traten plötzlich mehrere Gestalten hervor. "Du weist wohl nicht wo du hier bist, Draco Malfoy. Wage es nicht den Professor zu beleidigen.", fuhr ihn ein großer Mann mit halblangen braunen Haaren an. "Natürlich weis ich wo ich hier bin. Ich bin in das Nest der Blödheit gefallen. Alle Leute die hier leben laufen ein paar Hirnlosen Säcken in den Arsch und machen alles, was man von ihnen verlangt.", zischte Draco ihn an, " Ach nun guck doch nicht beleidigt. Du scheinst die Wahrheit nicht sonderlich gut zu vertragen. Ich sage immer meine Meinung, selbst wenn ihr eure Zauberstäbe auf mich richtet." Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Er wusste das Draco schon immer solch ein Charakter war, aber das er soviel Mut besaß, war ihm neu. Es könnte allerdings auch Dummheit sein. "Was erlaubst du dir, du kleine Ratte.", fauchte der Mann ihn an und die anderen gingen bedrohlich auf ihn zu. "Wie kann jemand, der ein verwöhntes Gör ist und alles in den Arsch geschoben bekommt, so von den Mitgliedern des Ordens reden." Malfoys Blick verfinsterte sich. Er mochte es nicht so bezeichnet zu werden. " Ich versteh deine Eltern nicht. Sie hätten dich als Kind ertränken soll'n, oder noch besser, man hätte gleich mit deinen Eltern anfangen sollen. Am besten hätte man deine ganze verfluchte Sippe getötet. Du widerst mich an, Malfoy.", fauchte der Mann und ein anderer fuhr fort. "Ihr arroganten Schnösel verdient euch das Geld doch nur durch Mord und Betrug. Und du bist nicht anders als sie. Wäret ihr doch nur alle von den Pocken oder so, befallen wollen. Wenn sich diese Krankheit nicht vor euch ekelt. Du bist genau so verdorben, wie deine Eltern." Dieser Satz hatte erhebliche Wirkungen auf Draco, aber noch mehr schien er auf Harry zu wirken. Genau das selbe hatten seine Verwandten doch auch gesagt. "Ha von wegen Betrug. Und wenn schon. Ich weis es zumindest und stehe dazu. Ihr betrügt euch doch nur den ganzen Tag selbst und glaubt, durch euren Sieg bringt ihr Frieden in die Welt. Das ich nicht lache. Dafür müsstet ihr Die Menschen alle umbringen oder umprogrammieren. Und bei euch Geisteskranken sollte man anfangen.", zischte Draco wütend. Der Mann mit den braunen Haare wurde kreidebleich und dann feuerrot. "Na warte du kleiner....", schrei er und stürzte auf Malfoy. "Genug. Es reicht.", erscholl eine Stimme plötzlich und Harry hatte sich vor dem Blonden gestellt. Alle im Saal starrten ihn an."Ihr seid nicht hier um euch über andere Sippen auf zu regen oder Vorurteile zu bilden. Und Wolf, man greift keine Lebewesen an die sich nicht wehren können.", sagte er und schaute den Mann scharf an. "Mag sein das viele eurer Familienangehörigen gestorben sind. Niemand kann den Schmerz so gut verstehn wie ich. Aber das heisst nicht, das ihr auf alles einschlagen müsst, was auch nur im kleinsten damit zu tun hat. Strafe bekommt jeder irgendwann und wenn es nur die Reue ist." Die Halle schwieg sozusagen. Sie lauschten angespannt Harrys Worten, und dieser mochte das nicht sonderlich. Er drehte sich hastig zu Malfoy um, der ihn nur mit einem nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck ansah, und nahm ihm die Fesseln ab. "Komm. Du magst nicht angekettet sein und nachlaufen willst du mir auch nicht. Also geh vor.", meinte Harry und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab. Alle in der Halle sahen Harry an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Doch zum Staunen aller, tat Draco was ihm befohlen war. Er ging los und Harry hinterher. Sie verließen die Halle und hinterließen die Verwirrung pur. "Was für eine Heldentat Potter. Ich hätte ihn auch selbst zu Kleinholz verarbeiten können." "Ich bezweifle es. Dafür kennst du Wolf und die anderen zu wenig.", meinte Harry und ging langsam hinter ihm her. "Ja sicher. Dich interessierte doch bloss dein Ruhm, um als schimmernder Held da zu stehn.", zischte Draco und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Harry sah ihn traurig an. "Nein das stimmt nicht Malfoy. Ich hab das nur getan, weil es mir ebenfalls so ging wie dir." Draco schnaubte. Wollte dieser vermaledeite Junge ihn etwa mit sich vergleichen? "Los. Du musst da rein.", sagte Harry und deutet auf eine Tür. "Wieso sollte ich?", fragte der Blonde stur. "Weil ich los muss. Da drin wird entschieden was aus dir wird. Viel Glück, Malfoy.", meinte Potter und schubste ihn durch die Tür. Draco stolperte in den Raum und hörte die Tür ins Schloss schnallen. Er verstand das Verhalten seines Erzfeindes nicht und das Mitleid, was dieser mit ihm hatte, mochte er noch weniger. Aber trotzdem war es ein eigenartiges Gefühl gewesen, verteidigt zu werden. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. Er wollte einfach nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Erst mal musste er wissen wo er war. Doch noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, ertönte eine Stimme. "Ah Mister Malfoy. Auf sie habe ich gewartet. Setzen sie sich doch."  
  
Summ summ da bin ich wieder und mal wieder dank an alle die sich das durchlesen ob wohl es ziemlich langweilig ist und ich immer keine Absätze setzte. Sorry dafür. Vielleicht sollte ich mir mal Beta-leser anschaffen aber ich glaub es geht auch ohne. Naja. Erst mal wieder was feines zu mir. Wir hatten gestern Stadtfest und ich hab eigentlich alles verpasst weil ich damit beschäftigt war mit meiner Freundin eine Fanfic zu schreiben und in Mineralwasser baden zu gehen. War witzig gewesen. Gruß an Dracichen^^. Auf jeden fall war vorgestern in unserem kleinen Kaff ein Konzert der Prinzen. Bei Gott, ich mag die Band nicht, aber es hat Spaß gemacht. Mir ging es also recht gut.  
  
Zur Fic: Tja jetzt zeigt sich wieder unser Sankt Potti wie ich das gerne nenne. Aber so hab ich ihn mir halt vorgestellt. Der Robin Hood sozusagen. Und Draco macht einen auf Rebell und Anarchist und hat keine Lust rum geführt zu werden. Was für eine komische Welt ich mir doch erschaffen habe. Nicht war? Ach ja Gruß an meiner Reviewer und knuff und alle die den 5.Harry Potter Band schon gelesen haben. Ich kann mich nicht dazu zählen, aber ich weis leider schon wer stirbt. Ich glaub ich muss heulen gehen. Naja spätestens im November kann ich mich davon überzeugen. T.T  
  
Also bis dann Euer schwarzes Kätzchen 


	8. und sich eigentlich keiner mehr den Schr...

Es leben die freien Arbeiter  
  
8.Kapitel Der Drache bekommt einen Käfig  
  
Draco starrte seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter an als würde ein ausgewachsener Drache vor ihm stehn. Er war fast ein bisschen erschrocken gewesen, Albus Dumbledor vor sich sitzen zu sehen, hätte er es nicht gewusst.  
  
Aber das hier war doch niemals sein Büro. Der alte Mann hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Vielleicht war er ein bisschen schrumpliger geworden, aber seine Augen strahlen in der selben Helle wie früher.  
  
Was aber am eigenartigsten war, war das er ihn freundlich zu lächelte. Das machte Draco ein wenig stutzig und seine Hand wanderte zu der Tür.  
  
Dumbledor schmunzelte. "Aber, aber Mister Malfoy. Ich will sie doch nicht foltern. Nun setzten sie sich doch erstmal. Das ist, denke ich, gemütlicher." Draco lies sich, ohne den alten Zausel aus den Augen zu lassen, auf einem Stuhl am Kamin fallen. Er verstand die Freundlichkeit des Mannes nicht. Entweder wollte er ihn um den Finger wickeln oder er war so nett, weil der Blonde ja immerhin sein ehemaliger Schüler war. Es könnte aber auch sein, das er einfach nur dämlich war und schon aus Prinzip lächelte.  
  
Draco musste grinsen. "Nun Mister Malfoy. Sie scheinen nicht oft mit meiner Art konfrontiert zu werden, sonst wüssten sie das ich alle Lebewesen mit Respekt und Freundlichkeit gegenüber trete. Selbst Menschen wie ihnen.", meinte er und lächelte noch breiter.  
  
Malfoy zuckte zusammen. "Woher wissen sie..." "Woher ich weis was sie gedacht haben? Nun das ist wahrlich nicht schwer. Sie haben die selben Augen wie ihr Vater und drücken durch sie ihre Gefühle aus. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer abzulesen, was sie dachten, vor allem wo ich es ja schon bei ihrem Vater etwas üben konnte. Aber nun zu anderen Dingen...", fuhr der Schulleiter fort und funkelte Draco mit seinen hellblauen Augen an.  
  
Draco füllte sich, als würde man ihn durchleuchten. Er hielt dem Blick aber krampfhaft stand. "Sie sollten, oder wollten, ein Todesser werden, nicht?", fragte der Mann ihm gegenüber. Draco starrte ins Feuer aber Dumbledor wartet gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort.  
  
"Nun sie sind keiner Geworden. Offiziell besteh also kein Haftbefehl ihnen gegenüber. Zumindest keiner der sie nach Askaban bringen könnte. Ich würde allerdings im Moment eh keinen dorthin schicken. Und doch weis ich durch sichere Quellen, das auch sie Menschen getötet oder gequält haben."  
  
Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Und wenn schon. Was macht es aus. Es ist vielleicht ein Leben, aber dann müssten sie alle Menschen einsperren. Jeder hat von denen schon ein Lebewesen getötet." "Nun das mag sein Mister Malfoy. Aber wäre das nicht ein Grund für sie, anders zu sein als die grobe Masse? Aber ich finde ihren Vergleich recht waghalsig. Immerhin bin ich mir sicher das auch sie eine gewisse Abneigung gegenüber Muggelgeborenen hegen. Sie sollten nicht Tiere und Menschen vergleichen, wenn sie selbst noch gegenüber Menschen, rassistische Gedanken hegen. Aber wie schon gesagt. Wegen des Tötens werde ich sie nicht anklagen."  
  
Draco sah ihn verwundert an. "Und warum nicht wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte er und starrte auf die Bücher, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. "Nun, weil wir uns leider auch nicht damit rühmen können, das wir nicht töten. Selbst wenn es nur Verteidigung ist. Mord bleibt Mord, egal wie man ihn stellt.", erklärte Dumbledor ruhig.  
  
"Und warum bin ich dann hier?", fragte der ungeduldige Malfoy. "Nun Harry hat sie hier her gebracht und ihnen somit das Leben gerettet." "Er war es erst gewesen der es in Gefahr gebracht hat.", korrigierte Draco. "Nicht ganz korrekt, Mister Malfoy. Sie beide besitzen eine Fähigkeit, die, wenn sie mit Hass oder anderen Gefühlen gepaart ist, erhebliche Folgen haben kann. Sie waren beide recht wütend auf einander, und haben somit den alten Siegel gebrochen."  
  
Draco hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Magische Fähigkeiten schön und gut, aber wovon redete der Professor da eigentlich. "Ich kann ihnen allerdings noch nichts genaueres sagen, da diese Fähigkeiten recht selten sind und auch ich sie erst drei mal gesehen hab. Es geht jetzt erst mal darum, was aus ihnen wird, Mister Malfoy. Ich kann sie, nachdem sie all dies sahen, nicht gehen lassen.", meinte Albus und sah den jungen Mann über seine Brille eindringlich an.  
  
"Sie werden hier bleiben. Nicht als Gefangener und auch nicht als Freier. Sie bleiben hier als Gast. Sie werden alles bekommen, was sie begehren, allerdings mit gewissen Einschränkungen."  
  
"Und die wären?", fragte Malfoy matt. "Sie dürfen das Gelände nicht verlassen und es ist ihnen nicht erlaubt, sich in die Angelegenheiten der Mitglieder des Ordens zu mischen. Sie werden das sicher verstehen. Wir wissen nicht welcher Seite sie angehören und ob sie uns veraten würden. Also muss ich ihnen einige ihrer Freiheiten nehmen."  
  
Draco lies sich stöhnend in den Sessel zurück fallen. "Und was kann mich daran hindern das Gelände zu verlassen?", fragte und schaute den Schulleiter träge an. "Nun es gibt gewisse Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die sie daran hindern werden."  
  
Draco schloss die Augen. Er war also kurz gesagt: eingesperrt. Wie er das hasste.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine, ihm nicht unbekannte, Lehrerin betrat den Raum. "Ah Minerva. Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig. Würdest du mir den gefallen tun, und den jungen Mister Malfoy in den Slytherinturm bringen? Ich denke dort kennt er sich noch immer bestens aus.", meinte er und lächelte der alten Frau zu.  
  
"Natürlich Albus.", meinte sie und warf einen kurzen abwertenden Blick auf Malfoy. Diesem gingen diese angeekelten Blicke langsam auf die Nerven. Er war doch keine ansteckende Krankheit, vor der man sich schützen muss. Allerdings würde das erklären, warum so viele Menschen wegen ihm, dem Wahnsinn verfallen.  
  
"Nun denn, Mister Malfoy. Alles weitere wird die Zeit und das Schicksal entscheiden. Sie könne gehen.", meinte er und lächelte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu. Der hat Nerven, dachte sich der junge Mann genervt und folgte der ehemaligen Lehrerin.  
  
Das waren wahrhaftig grandiose Aussichten. Es schien als würde er jetzt langweilige und unendliche Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen. Früher hätte er sich sogar darüber gefreut aber jetzt bestimmt nicht. Er hatte scheinbar vergessen, das es auf Hogwarts nie langweilig wurde. Selbst wenn es seine Feinde waren, die ihm in Trab hielten. Langeweile sollte ihm fern bleiben, so wie die Mäuse, Katzen.  
  
Soo ich hab jetzt endlich Absätze gesetzt weil es doch recht anstrengend sonst wäre sich das ganze durchzulesen. Ich brauch für sowas immer ein bisschen.^^ Naja auf jeden fall habe ich festgestellt das irgendwas mit Fanfiction.net nicht stimmt. Meine Geschichte verschwindet nach ein paar Tagen immer (nach genau einem) ich frag mich ernsthaft was das ist und wie man das ändern kann. Hat jemand davon ne ahnung?. Ach ja noch mal danke für die Reviews. * knuff*  
  
Ich kam ihrgenwie endlich dazu alles aufzuschreiben was ich noch machen will und habe festgestellt das es ganz schön viel wird. Ihr werdet mich also nich so schnell los, außer ich verlier die Lust an der Geschichte.  
  
Euer Kätzchen 


End file.
